Une plus grande famille que prévu
by La Marie
Summary: Le titre est la principale définition que l'on peut donner de mon histoire. Un couple voit sa famille s'agrandir soudainement suite a une mort tragique  plutôt deux fois qu'une  . Venez voir , faites vous un avis :  .
1. Où l'on apprend un tragique nouvelle

-Vous êtes bien Mme. Rogue Granger ? me demanda l'homme.

-Oui, c'est moi. Mais qui êtes vous ? . Demandai-je a mon tour d'un ton affable.

-Donc, poursuivit-il en ignorant pleinement ma question et en faisant fis des convenances par la même occasion ..

-Vous êtes bien la marraine des enfants Weasley qui je cite son : Charlie, William, Perceval, Frederic, George, Ronald et Ginevra…

-Oui, Oui c'est sa mais que me voulez vous et que vienne faire là les enfants Weasley ? Vous n'êtes point très poli si je puis me permettre ,dis-je en le coupant me rendant compte en cet instant que l'agacement venait de percé dans le son de ma voix.

-Hum ... Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile, je suppose qu'étant la marraine de ces enfants vous deviez être proche de Molly et Arthur Weasley n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je suis très proche de Molly et Arthur le passé n'a pas de place dans cette phrase, alors venez en au fait ! Répondis-je.

-Eh bien, je suis un envoyé du ministère, et je vous apprends qu'aujourd'hui Mr et Mrs Weasley _ont trouvés la mort…_

-QUOI ! Criais-je. Vous êtes bien sur que ce sont eux ? Demandais-je dans un puéril espoir tout en me tenant au chambranle de la porte d'entrée de la maison que j'occupais alors avec Severus.

-Oui, ma… il lui fut impossible de continuer car à ce moment même, Severus accourut, aussitôt suivit de nos filles Amandine, Alexie et Kathleen en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-J'ai entendus crier, qu'est-ce qui se passe Mia? Me demanda mon mari en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire.

-Mo…Molly et …et Arthur sont…Morts… Dis-je d'une voix bien plus faible que nature avant d'éclater en sanglots et de commencer à chuter, Severus me rattrapa comme il le put, assimilant lui-même cette affreuse nouvelle ... Il me sembla quand même que le mal que je me serais fait en tombant aurait valut la peine si il avait remplacé celui qui formait un trou béant dans mon cœur suite à la nouvelle du décès de ces personnes qui m'étaient si chères depuis ma tendre enfance et qui avaient remplacés le frère et la sœur jamais eus.

Quand enfin mon mari percuta le sens des mots que je venais de prononcer il faillit me relâcher, mais se ressaisit à temps et invita ce mystérieux homme du ministère à nous suivre, il nous dirigea tous vers le salon.

J'étais tellement abasourdie par la nouvelle que je ne me rendis d'abord pas compte qu'ils s'étaient tous assis, puis, voyant cela je fis a l'identique d'eux, et m'assis entre Amandine et Severus sûr ce qui restait du canapé que mon mari avais autrefois récupéré chez ses parents.

Il était tellement défoncer que l'on en sentait le bois et grinçait si fort que l'on avait la forte impression qu'il allait se fendre en deux à chaque fois que l'on s'asseyait dessus, en d'autres circonstances j'aurais repris ma tirade comme quoi il était urgent d'en changer mais là sa m'étais bien égal… Car à ce moment de ma vie j'aurais plutôt pensé que mon cœur, allait se fendre en deux sinon plus…

Pendant que je laissais mon esprit divaguer vers mes douloureuses pensées un silence aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb s'abattit sur nos têtes et l'on entendait plus que des pleurs, les miens et ceux de mes filles... Severus lui ne pleurait jamais, il souffrait, en silence… Habitude jamais perdue…

Quand tout à coup l'homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom reprit la parole, je sursautais d'abord, puis je me fis attentive malgré la bulle de désespérance dans laquelle je baignais.

-J'imagine combien cela doit être douloureux pour vous … Mais néanmoins je dois continuer ce pour quoi j'ai été envoyé parmi vous… ,voyant que le silence se perpétuait, il continua.

-Etant donné que vous êtes la marraine et vous le parrain …

-Je veux que l'on me donne la garde des enfants de Molly. Dis-je subitement.

-C'est exactement ce à quoi vous êtes conviée Mrs Rogue. Les parents étant décédés vous devenez tout deux les tuteurs légaux de leurs enfants…

Mes filles qui sous le coup du chagrin avaient toutes trois baissées la tête, la relevèrent en apprenant cela. Quant à Severus…

-Où sont les enfants ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- … Dans leurs maisons avec Mr et Mrs Potter ainsi que leur fils. Répondit-il avec un temps de retard, surement surpris par l'accord sans mots que nous avions tout deux passé et qui en l'espace de trois secondes nous avait permis de savoir que nous étions aussi sure l'un que l'autre que nous n'abandonnerions pas nos filleuls.

-Merci, nous nous y rendons immédiatement, qui d'autres est au courant de la mort des Weasley? demanda Severus en appuyant fort sur ma main durant la fin de sa phrase.

-A pars vous, les Potter …et le ministre …personne Mr. Répondit-il apparemment assez intimidé maintenant que mon mari reprenait le plein contrôle de lui-même.

-Bien, je vous demanderais donc de ne prévenir personne d'autres James, Lily, Hermione et moi-même nous en chargerons. Merci. Dit-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que la discussion s'arrêtait là et que cet émissaire pouvait prendre congé. Ce qu'il fit après nous avoir (cette fois) poliment salués...


	2. Où la douleur est partout

_Voilà voilà suite de "Une famille plus grande que prévu" ... :)_

_J'epère toujours que sa vous plait (forcément , mais l'espérance ne fait pas tout...)_

_Bonne lecture._

_..._

_Une fois arrivé au Terrier (par tranplanage d'escorte mené par Severus et moi-même)._

La vue de l'illustre maison me fit remonter les larmes aux yeux mais une douce pression de la main de Severus me rappela qu'il fallait que je sois forte… pour les enfants, et pour tout le monde, on devait tous être fort, nous vivions tous le même désespoir …

James qui nous avait aperçu de la fenêtre ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans la maison ou l'on vit tout les enfants ne formant qu'un seul bloc tous serré les uns contres les autres , se soutenant ,tout en pleurant, le seul a ne pas pleuré était Charlie , le plus grand , qui avait Ginevra dans les bras qui elle aussi pleurais toutes les larmes de son corps aussitôt rentrés Lily se précipita dans mes bras en pleurant elle aussi , après qu'elle m'eut relâcher je me dirigea vers ces enfants qui ne formaient plus qu'une masse ainsi entrelacés, quand Ronald m'aperçût il agita sa petite main encore potelé pour un enfants de trois ans et m'appela, Percy me le tendit et je le pris avec grâce , tandis que je serrais Ron dans mes bras, Severus lui avait pris Percy contre lui et le berçait, Lily serrait Alexie -qui avait pris Fred sur ses genoux- tout contre elle, tandis que James qui tenais déjà Harry avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Charlie qui tenait toujours la petite Ginevra - tout juste 1 an - , tandis qu'Amandine ,elle réconfortait Kathleen qui a l'identique de sa jumelle avait pris George sur elle.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs dizaine de minutes peut-être même des heures à pleurer, a s'aider mutuellement à tenir le coup mais, ce n'était pas possible en cet instant et nous continuâmes à pleurer longtemps, si longtemps que je n'aurais sus dire l'heure qui l'était, mais la nuit arriva et avec elle la vague de fatigue provoquée par toute les émotions subit ce-jourd'hui.

Nous nous endormîmes tous, pour nous réveiller le lendemain avec d'affreuse plaque rouge sur le visage, vestiges de nos affreuses peines …

…

_Severus avait pris Charlie a pars pour discuter plus tranquillement._

-Bon, commença Severus.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on nous sépare, moi, mes frères et ma sœur, Dit d'emblée Charlie.

-Sa ne sera pas fait.

-…

Voyant que le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas Severus poursuivit.

-Ma femme et moi sommes devenus vos tuteurs légaux, vous allez donc tous venir avec Hermione et moi. La question est de savoir si vous voulez rester ici ou non… ?

-… Le plus grand des enfants Weasley réfléchissait a ce que venait de lui révéler son parrain.

-J'attend une réponse Charlie.

-Je pense que dans un premier temps il serait préférable que nous restions ici le temps de prendre pleinement compte de … enfin de leurs… de leurs morts. Répondit Charlie Weasley en laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Il l'essuya d'un revers de manche et se ressaisit. Severus attendait dans un silence respectueux qui indiquait clairement qu'il partageait sa peine mais voyant que son filleul ne poursuivait pas il l'y incita.

-Et dans tout le temps qui l'y aura après ?

-Je pense qu'il vaudra mieux partir c'est malsain de ne vivre que dans le souvenir. Confia Charlie.

Là-dessus ils s'étreignirent et Charlie laissa sortir tout son chagrin. Après cela ils retournèrent vers les autres et l'ainée de toute cette marmaille emmena ces congénères à l' écart dans le living –room ou je suppose il leurs expliqua tout et se chargea d'essuyer les dernières larmes survivantes du raz de marée de la veille.

Severus m'attira a lui et nous nous étreignîmes tendrement nos filles nous rejoignirent et ce devenu l'étreinte collective comme nous en faisions souvent avec Amandine avant la naissance de mes jumelles Alexie et Kathleen.

Les Potter aussi essayait de se retrouver et s'était tout deux assis avec leur fils sur la banquette au coin du feu, qui lui ne semblait pas affecter le moins du monde la peine l'entourait et était toujours aussi rougeoyant et chaleureux ce qui je dois dire était réconfortant.

C'est alors qu'un patronus en forme de phénix entra et l'on entendit clairement la douce et lente voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui demandait au Potter de retourner se mettre à l' abri avec leur fils(car rappelons le la guerre contre Voldemort faisait rage) et qui nous apprenait au passage que l'ordre était au courant du décès des parents Weasley et que de ce fait il dressait des défenses sur notre maison et le terrier en ce moment même et qu'il nous promettait une prochaine visite.

Après cela les Potter nous firent leurs au revoir et embrassèrent chacun des enfants présent, le patronus ayant alerté les enfants ils étaient tous revenus dans le salon et nous retrouvâmes donc tous avec ce qui désormais serait notre famille.

...

Toujours aussi court et toujours pour les mêmes raisons. ;)

LA MARIE.x3


	3. Où l'on envisage un nouveau départ

_Suite de "Une famille plus grande que prévu"_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture x3 :)_

_..._

_Albus Dumbledore nous rendit visite deux semaine plus tard un matin a dix heure précise, hormis Ginny aucun des enfants Weasley ou Rogue Granger n'étaient debout. _

Dring ! Dring !

-Voilà, voilà, j'arrive, Dis-je tout en ouvrant la porte a la volée.

-Bonjours Mrs Rogue, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire qui indiquait clairement que j'étais ridicule avec ma coiffure complètement débraillée et mon pyjama à ballon… (Un cadeau de mes filles…)

-Oh bonjour, mais ce n'est pas la peine de rire et puis on frappe avant s'il vous plaît les enfants dorment, répliquai-je en plaisantant d'emblée, et puis c'est Hermione.

-Très bien alors Hermione, dit-il en insistant bien sur mon prénom, puis-je entrée ?

-Oh mais naturellement. Lui répondis-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

C'est alors que Severus débarqua encore vêtu de sa longue robe de chambre noire.

-Mia, qui-est-ce ? Si c'est le vois…, il s'arrêta de parler quand enfin il vit Albus Dumbledore dans l'entrée. Il réajusta sa robe et je le vis nettement rougir.

-Bonjour Severus, dit Dumbledore avec le même sourire auquel j'avais moi aussi eu droit.

-Je reviens, répondit simplement mon mari.

Une fois changé il redescendit accompagner de Ron.

-Il c'est réveiller quand je suis remonté, répliqua mon mari en réponse au regard interrogateur que je lui lançai.

-Bonjour Albus dit enfin mon mari en lui serrant la main, celle qui ne tenait pas Ron bien entendu.

-Du thé ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers les cuisines tenant toujours Ginny dans les bras.

-Volontiers, répondirent les hommes en cœurs.

Je ris d'un rire faible car rire était désormais rare dans la tristesse ambiante, et j'allai préparer le thé pour ces messieurs.

En revenant je remarquai alors la mine sombre que les deux hommes avaient prise.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si sombres alors que 2minutes avant vous étiez plein de joie.

-…

-Severus ?

-…

-Albus ?

-Hum… Je suis venue vous faire par du comment Molly et Arthur Weasley sont mort.

- Alors, allez-y, Dis-je en luttant pour ne pas pleurer, tout en servant le thé à coups de baguette tremblotants.

-Ils on succombés après plusieurs sortilèges Doloris lancés par Bellatrix Lestrange. Répondit Dumbledore.

J'émis un sifflement de haine qui indiquait clairement combien je détestais cette femme, Severus lui était toujours plongé dans sa torpeur.

-Severus qui y-t-il ?demandai-je.

-Cette ordure, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour me répondre mais avec une très nette colère qui ne resterait pas longtemps sous-jacente.

-Sev' calme toi. Demandai-je calmement mais fermement.

-…

-Bon, quant aux enfants… relança Albus.

-Nous les gardons ! Répondîmes-nous en cœur.

-Sa je le sais, mais il va falloir vider les lieux répliqua-t-il, il est bien trop dangereux de rester ici alors que Bellatrix y a pénétrer sans mal et il ne sert a rien de l'inciter a y revenir en restant ici, et puis cela permettra a l'ordre de fouiller un peu la maison , histoire de comprendre comment Bellatrix est passée outre les barrières de défenses magiques. Et le pourquoi de cette soudaine attaque…

-C'est prévu, répondit Severus qui à présent avais parfaitement chassé sa soudaine colère.

-Très bien alors, je pense que c'est tout. Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Le temps était vite passé et il était presque 11h15.

-Bon il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir, dit-il en serrant la main de Severus.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte.

-Oy voir, dit Ron dont nous avions tous trois oubliez la présence, Ginny quant a elle dormait paisiblement a mon bras.

En réponse Dumbledore lui sourit et s'en alla.

_A peine Dumbledore eut-il été partit que les enfants se firent entendre dans les escaliers._

Apparurent alors Amandine portant Fred et George avec a ses côtés Bill et suivi de Charlie qui lui portait Percy et avait a ses côtés Alexie et Kathleen.

Et tous descendirent des escaliers vers nous chacun nous fit bise et étreinte et ils se dirigèrent du même pas vers le living – room ou les plus grand allèrent chercher à manger et aidèrent les plus petits, Ron voulant les suivre descendit des bras de Severus qui le suivi pendant que moi j'allai mettre Ginny dans son lit.

Quand je fus revenu Severus commença à parler.

-Comme vous le savez, il va falloir que l'on parte d'ici. Je sais que sa ne va pas être facile mais je vous demande de faire vos valises une fois que vous aurez fini de manger.

-Es-ce qu'on pourra … Commença George.

-…Revenir après ? Finit Fred.

-Je ne pense pas, ou alors pas avant très longtemps. Lui répondit Severus.

-On part pour aller où ? Demanda Bill qui lui était sur la défensive.

Cette fois c'est moi qui répondis, en m'approchant de Bill je lui pris la main.

-On va chez nous, ce qui maintenant sera votre chez vous chéri.

-…

-Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ? N'hésitez pas. Vous pouvez venir nous parler, nous sommes aussi là pour vous écoutez. Leur dit Severus.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête mais aucune parole ne suivit. Tous allèrent faire leurs valises dans un lourd et morne silence d'au revoir.

…..

_Une fois les valises faites ils passèrent deux par deux dans le réseau de cheminée. Un fois arrivé au 13 square Grimmaurd. _

-Vous voilà chez vous.

_..._

_Petite [très petite] histoire sortant tout droit de mon imagination, hélas aucune inspiration pour la poursuivre… (Peut-être un jour… Si je vois que sa vous plait à vous chers petits [ou grand] lecteurs échoués sur cette page a la dérive … :P)_

_Merci à vous d'avoir fait l'effort de lire les débris de mon imagination ._

_Etant moi-même une lectrice affamé je suis frustré par les histoires dans lesquels je me plonge mais dont l'auteur a abandonné l'écriture c'est pourquoi je vous invite a imaginer la suite dans vos têtes x3. Encore merci._

_La Marie. 3_


End file.
